The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles are equipped with rotational speed sensors that monitor operation of rotating members for purposes of control and diagnostics. Monitored members may be integral elements of an internal combustion engine, a transmission, an electric motor/generator, wheels, and the like.